


Семь тысяч дней до Вальхаллы

by Emptybottle



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love/Hate, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Emptybottle
Summary: Слит чудом остается жив. В лазарете его койка располагается рядом с койкой раненой Фуриосы.





	

– Ей давно пора прийти в себя.  
– Надеюсь, Макс все сделал правильно, но рана серьезная.   
Фуриоса попробовала открыть глаза. Один решительно отказывался смотреть на белый свет. Вторым она различила смутную полутьму лазарета и двух склонившихся над ней вувалини.   
– Ну вот, очнулась.  
– Давно я здесь? – спросила Фуриоса.  
– Пару дней. На нашу удачу, тут есть запас медикаментов, – ответила одна из них.  
Фуриоса с трудом села и огляделась. В лазарете все было вроде бы по-прежнему, но полнокровные сидели рядом с больными, а не висели в клетках.  
– Как вы держитесь?   
– Нормально. Слишком быстро все произошло, и пока все спокойно. Но кто знает, что будет дальше? Поэтому ты очень нужна нам, девочка, поправляйся скорее.   
– Больных очень много. Мы все выбиваемся из сил. Хорошо, что тут есть лаборатория, и кое-какие медикаменты. Но доктора не хватает, – вздохнула одна из женщин, – я уже плохо помню, как лечить людей. Убивать оказалось проще   
– Девушки твои помогают изо всех сил. А тебе нужно сейчас лежать. Но присмотри по возможности вот за этим парнем, – она кивнула на соседний лежак. – Состояние тяжелое, но стабильное. Если начнет орать, меня зови.  
Они поднялись и скрылись в полумраке пещеры.  
Фуриоса повернулась на бок. Это далось ей с большим трудом, тело словно онемело и, налитое тяжелой болью, отказывалось подчиняться. Но когда она взглянула на соседний лежак, мысли про собственные болячки мигом вылетели из головы. Сосед ее был как месиво из обожженной перекрученной плоти. С ног свисали остатки черных штанов. Один бок сильно обгорел, на втором живого места не было. Голова пострадала меньше, наверное, он сумел закрыться руками. Ожоги второй, кое-где третьей степени. А вот ниже... Представить, какую боль испытывал боец, она не могла и не хотела. Милосерднее было бы пристрелить его, видно же, что не жилец. Но его накачали чем-то забористым. Это вещество по прозрачному шнуру вливалось в вену, синяя жилка слабо пульсировала. Боец лежал неподвижно, только время от времени с его вскипевших пузырями губ слетал не то просто хрип, не то какое-то слово. Фуриоса наклонилась над ним в надежде расслышать раненого. В нос ударил смрад горелого мяса и резкий химический запах лекарства.  
– Вааа… Вааа… – повторял боец. – Ваааала.  
Вальхалла. Конечно, как она могла не догадаться. Все они бредят именно этой волшебной страной. Ничего, друг, потерпи, скоро ты будешь там. Она улеглась на свой топчан и задремала.  
Фуриоса провалилась обратно в погоню, в свой предпоследний рывок. У нее под сердцем нож, на протезе висит Макс. Лопаются один за другим со страшным звуком ремни. Нож под сердцем. Джо держит Тост за шею и придавливает к стеклу. Фуриоса понимает, что это конец. Она не сдастся, и Макса не отпустит. Но это, черт побери, конец. И тут между фурой и Людоедом, который теснит ее с левого бока, вклинивается «Форд Фалькон», а за рулем самый феерический мудак Цитадели с разрезанной до ушей рожей, который воображает себя наикрутейшим куском дерьма в Пустоши, всегда прыгает в самое пекло, даже если это на фиг никому не надо, и водит как девчонка! Безмозглый гарпунщик Слит, попал ты в свой последний переплет. Боль в боку становится непереносимой, в глазах темнеет, но она все равно может различить, как Слит тычет в нее пальцем, мол: «Ты моя!» Прости, малыш, но я тебе не по зубам, и Макса я тебе не отдам. Людоеду вообще все равно, чихать он хотел на глупого гарпунщика Слита. Он, наверное, и не заметил, что за мелюзга вертится под колесами. Людоед подает вправо – ему не терпится раздавить Макса. Фуриоса из последних сил – влево. Форд задержит Людоеда и позволит Максу продержаться еще пару секунд. Как старая жестянка, форд разваливается на куски. Зачем, зачем ты в это влез?! «Вальхалла!!!» – Фуриоса слышит последний вопль водителя и окончательно просыпается.  
– Вальхалла!!!  
Сосед смертник обрел голос и бился в судорогах боли. Фуриоса поняла, что пора звать вувалини.  
Те развели руками: обезболивающих не так много, да и сердце может не выдержать.  
– Зачем вы вообще это делаете? Он же все равно умрет! Кругом и так столько мучений!  
Женщина задумчиво покачала головой.  
– Жизненно важные органы у него каким-то чудом не повреждены. Даже ожоги не такие сильные, как могли бы быть. Возможно, неспроста ему так повезло.

Когда ему все-таки сменили капельницу, боец притих и снова стал шептать про свою Вальхаллу.  
– Как он вообще тут оказался? Я же раздавила его машину фурой.   
– К Гигаконю прицепился.   
– Мать твою! – удивилась Фуриоса. – Выходит, сначала он к фуре прилип, а потом, когда Джо попытался нас обойти, как-то прицепился к Коню. Вот упрямый сукин сын! Всегда был такой.   
– Ты его знаешь?  
– Можно сказать, что да. Редкостный козел.  
– Я пойду посплю, двое суток не спала, еле на ногах стою, – невпопад ответила вувалини.  
Вид у нее и правда был очень усталый.  
– А выживет или нет... Посмотрим. Мы мало чем можем ему помочь. Начнет бредить – сделай ему холодный компресс. Вот тряпка. А вода в ведре у стены.

Среди ночи Фуриосу разбудили крики соседа. На этот раз он просто выл от боли, забыв о Вальхалле. Пузыри на губах полопались. Некоторое время Фуриоса не двигалась в надежде, что он затихнет, но долго вытерпеть не смогла. Стиснув зубы, она поднялась, доползла до ведра, и, чуть отжав, из последних сил шепнула тряпку на лоб больного.  
Тот на мгновение затих, а потом опять закричал:  
– Аааа! Как холодно!!! Почему так холодно?!  
Фуриоса хмыкнула и сняла компресс.  
– Жарко!!! Кругом огонь! Вальхалла!!!  
– Черт! На тебя не угодишь! – взорвалась Фуриоса. – Выбери, что ты хочешь – огонь или холод. И терпи!  
Единственный глаз бойца приоткрылся и с восторгом уставился на Фуриосу.   
– Валькирия! Все как обещал Несмертный! Как ты прекрасна! Кожа белая, как алебастр, глаза как предрассветное небо, волосы как золото, губы как лепестки роз...  
Фуриоса аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Вот это возвышенный бред! Где только он такого нахватался? Кто бы мог подумать, что от обезболивающих у варбоев открывается дар красноречия.  
Боец продолжал таращиться на нее.  
– О! Сверкающая и хромированная госпожа моя, если б я мог выбрать, я бы выбрал прохладу, молю тебя!  
Фуриоса смутилась. С таким обожанием мужчины на нее обычно не смотрели, и никто ее еще ни о чем не молил.  
Она немного подумала, окунула руку в ведро с водой и осторожно положила на лоб бойцу.  
С его губ сорвался вздох облегчения.  
– Да, так хорошо… На земле ко мне никто не был так добр.  
Как только рука нагревалась, Фуриоса опускала ее в ведро с водой и снова прикладывала к его воспаленному лбу. Ее тоже никто не называл доброй. Так прошла ночь.

На следующий день Фуриосе стало хуже, а ее пациенту лучше. Он успокоился и, кажется, уснул. Она же чувствовала, что рана горит огнем и жар наполняет тело, как будто она забрала его у соседа. УвидевФуриосу в таком состоянии, вувалини уложили ее на топчан и сделали три каких-то укола. После них в голове у Фуриосы слегка помутилось. Ей казалось, ее навещали Тост, Даг с Чидо, Способная забегала на минутку, поцеловала в лоб и сказала, что все будет хорошо, но почему-то плакала. Потом Фуриоса заснула и спала без снов до самого вечера.  
***  
Слит изучал потолок лазарета единственным глазом. Второй он потерял. Ну и ладно, все равно на нем было бельмо, он толком им ничего и не видел. Тетки, которые пытались его лечить, считали, что нужно еще потерпеть. Терпеть Слит умел. Всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Херовый гарпунщик, никудышный водила. Но терпеть - да, это мы мастера!  
Попасть в Вальхаллу и с треском вылететь обратно в дерьмовую Пустошь! Это ж каким надо быть неудачником! Он ведь все с раннего детства делал правильно. Слит знал, каким должен стать – сияющим и хромированным! Может, снаружи каким дуракам это было и не заметно, но ему, Слиту, было все равно. Страх? Он вытравил его из себя! Ловкость – тренировался день и ночь. У него было идеальное тело. Ну ладно, почти идеальное. Боль… Оооо! Он вошел в легенды. Сам слышал, как щенки рассказывали байки о нем, и половина из них была правдой! Слит-гарпунщик с гордостью носил свое имя. Он вообще был гордый, его многие за это ненавидели. И где он в итоге оказался? Ходит под себя третью неделю, терпит жуткую боль, руки–ноги наполовину в гипсе, бока тоже, даже не почешешься! Оказывается, когда не можешь почесать… Да никакая боль с этим не сравнится! Вот и сейчас какая-то ебучая блоха бежала по животу, иногда останавливаясь в задумчивости – куда бы еще высадить свои челюсти.  
Слит-гарпунщик – корм для блох! В плену у однорукой бестии. Еще не известно, может, его и лечат затем, чтобы потом предать какой-нибудь изуверской казни. А она, безрукая-то, небось, радуется! Блоха после некоторых колебаний перебралась на правый бок. Слит, кряхтя, перекатился на него, стараясь придавить гнусное насекомое, но гипс мешал. Вувалини, которых привела с собой однорукая, ни хера лечить не умели. Не чета они были органик-механику. И обезболивающие на нем экономили. Однако кое-где чуть подлатали. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Слит пытался сосредоточиться на валькирии. Никто его теперь не убедит, что Вальхаллы не существует! Валькирия прогоняла боль, она говорила с ним, она знала о нем все, а ее красота затмевала солнце. Куда там женам Несмертного! Он смутно ее помнил: только зеленые глаза и прохладную ладонь, и еще ласковые слова, которые она шептала ему. Дальше воображение Слита дорисовало большую упругую грудь, тонкую талию, сияющую кожу и золотистые волосы. Видал он у Дикого пса похожую картинку на стене.  
Слит вздохнул. Увы, Вальхалла вернула его миру с какой-то неясной целью. Слит больше не понимал смысла своего существования. Гнусная реальность давила на него: темные стены пещеры да товарищ по несчастью на соседнем топчане. Он смутно помнил, что вокруг парня топталось много народу. Вроде у него тоже была горячка. Но Слиту тогда было самому до себя. Сейчас же, приглядевшись, он понял, что это баба. «Кто б это мог быть?» – подумал Слит.  
Женщина повернула к нему серое лицо, один глаз был прикрыт, а второй ничего не выражал. Но Слит понял, что она его видит.  
– Ты?! – прошипел он. – Предательница! Сука! Тварь!  
– А ну потише, – осадила его Фуриоса, – а то скобки потеряешь.  
– Ненавижу тебя!  
– Ну и ненавидь, – ее голос был блеклым и лишенным всякого выражения.  
– Придушу!  
– Слабо тебе. Не доползешь.  
Слит помолчал и вздохнул. Фуриоса была права. Даже если б, к примеру, он бы и дополз. Одну руку пришлось отнять, а вторая в гипсе. Да и ожоги на боку только начали заживать. Двигаться пока было очень трудно.  
Однако ярость душила его. Даже блошиный укус перестал чесаться!  
– Ты разрушила все! Погубила парней! Убила Несмертного и Накса! Этого я тебе никогда не прощу!  
– Не нужно мне твое прощение, – ответила она и отвернулась, накрывшись одеялом с головой.  
– Ты теперь еще и кривая! Так тебе и надо!   
– Прям щенячий загон: так тебе и надо! Мало шпинату! – передразнила Фуриоса из-под одеяла.  
Слит замолчал. Злость никуда не делась, но аргументы кончились, да и силы тоже. К тому же он вдруг понял, что хочет по нужде.  
– Эй! Бабки! Мне нужна утка! – позвал он. Но ему никто не ответил.  
– Они спасли тебе жизнь, – тихо и зло сказала Фуриоса, – ты бы хоть потрудился запомнить, как их зовут, внучек.  
– А я не просил меня спасать! – огрызнулся Слит. – В Вальхалле мне было куда лучше, чем здесь! Там со мной была прекрасная и добрая валькирия, а не твоя гнусная морда.  
Тут Слит понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Нельзя такое рассказывать, тем более Фуриосе.  
Она, как ни странно, промолчала и, приподнявшись на локте, пошарила под лежаком.   
– От гнусной морды утку примете?  
– Ни за что! – Слит покусал губы, отмершая кожа слезала лоскутами, и они жутко чесались.  
– Ну, как хочешь! Правда, говорят, терпеть для потенции вредно. Ну это если от твоего стручка там вообще что-нибудь осталось.  
– Вот ведь язва! Язык как скорпионье жало!  
– Да ну! Я думала, это ты у нас самый языкатый! Даже вот пришлось щеки подрезать – никак во рту не помещался.  
Оба замолчали. Фуриоса терпела сильнейшую резь в боку. Слит просто терпел. Наконец он сдался.  
– Ладно, давай свою утку, – буркнул он.  
– Она не моя, а твоя.  
Фуриоса, покачиваясь, встала, тяжело опустилась на топчан Слита и откинула тонкое шерстяное одеяло, которым он был укрыт.  
Слит сразу же вспомнил, что под одеялом он совершенно голый. Старые штаны постепенно удаляли частями, а новых ему еще не выдали, потому что он был неходячий. Вувалини говорили, что это временно и Слит еще будет бегать. Слит изо всех сил старался им верить.  
– Это с рождения или все-таки результат аварии? – серьезно спросила Фуриоса, подсовывая утку.  
– Это нормальный размер! К тому же тут холодно, – проворчал Слит.   
«Конечно! А чего еще можно было от нее ожидать?»  
Она накрыла его одеялом и вздохнула.  
– Давай, делай свои дела!   
– Утку можно забрать, – сказал Слит через некоторое время равнодушным тоном.  
Фуриоса кивнула и спрятала ее обратно под кровать.  
– Знаешь, – внезапно усмехнулась она, – сколько раз я слыхала эти отговорки про холод и средний размер. Теперь понятно, отчего ты всегда был такой… выпендрежник.  
– Это удар ниже пояса! – взбеленился Слит, который вообще-то своим размером гордился и считал его чуть больше среднего.  
– Точно! Именно туда! Главное – попасть сложно, – продолжала хихикать Фуриоса.  
– Какая же ты… – Слит впервые в жизни затруднился с эпитетом, – подлая!  
– Я знаю, – как-то устало и без тени веселья в голосе вдруг ответила Фуриоса. – Прости меня, это правда было гадко. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Все нормально у тебя там. Давай лучше спать.  
А Слит закрыл глаза и стал думать о своей валькирии. Как было бы славно ощутить на лбу ее нежную прохладную руку, заглянуть в ласковые зеленые глаза. Ну или хотя бы не делить больничный закуток с этим чудовищем.  
Хладнокровная бессердечная тварь! Нет, отчасти он ею даже восхищался… как можно восхищаться гремучей змеей или ядовитым скорпионом. В их смертоносности есть что-то завораживающее. Вроде и отвратительные они, и привлекательные одновременно. Он бы хотел уметь так оскорблять! И так же отчаянно драться! А какое коварство – это ж надо такое дело провернуть! Одной! Нет, конечно, заговоры в Цитадели случались и раньше, но Джо всегда беспощадно подавлял их. Однако, сам он часто любил цитировать одного древнего императора: «Плох тот солдат, который не мечтает стать генералом». И, значит, Фуриоса была не таким уж плохим солдатом. Никто из тех неудачников не смог свернуть такую махину, как Джо, а эта гадюка смогла. И еще она что-то сделала с Наксом. Это было непонятно, и оттого больнее всего. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Накс стал предателем и это позор, с другой же – он чувствовал, что в смерти Накса был свет Вальхаллы. Что-то такое, о чем они с Наксом мечтали всю жизнь. Только у Накса получилось, а его, Слита, раздавили, как блоху. И не было в этом ни цели, ни смысла. Он был совершенно сбит с толку. А еще он очень хотел достать Фуриосу, чтоб не корчила тут из себя отрешенную невозмутимость. Увидеть, как ее уродливое лицо искривится от боли и ненависти. Нет, не за то, что чуть не убила его, не за то, что она смеялась над его членом. Из-за Накса, и еще из-за Эйса, и даже из-за Морсова, хотя он и был посредственностью.  
***  
На следующее утро Слит проснулся рано и поэтому увидел кое-что, его глазу не предназначенное. Конечно, Фуриоса думала, что он еще дрыхнет без задних ног. Она сидела на кровати и, размотав холсты, которыми обычно перетягивала грудь, обтирала себя влажной губкой, стараясь не задеть бинты на ране. Таз с теплой водой стоял перед ней на кровати. Слит, конечно, слишком сильно ненавидел эту дрянь, чтобы признать ее красивой. Но все-таки… Нет, очень маленькие сиськи! Ему нравились дамы попышнее. А это что? Вороний скелет какой-то! Хотя Слит как-то слыхал от Дикого пса, что идеальная женская грудь должна помещаться в ладони. У Фуриосы как раз такая и была. Еще его взгляду открывалась длинная шея, выпирающие ключицы и талия, которую он мог перехватить пальцами. «Все-таки сдала она здорово за последнее время», – совершенно неожиданно для себя подумал Слит. Он и не помнил, чтобы она ела, пока они были в лазарете. Хотя кормить временно безрукого Слита всегда доставалось Фуриосе, и только иногда, когда ей было совсем худо, Фуриосу подменял щенок.  
А ведь Слит помнил, какой она была раньше. Это она его назвала выпендрежником?! Ха! Вот уж кто был самой безбашенной стервой в пустошах, так эта самая Фуриоса! Нос свой курносый задирала, как никто! Баба, а подалась в водилы! Но и этого ей мало! Наглая неуемная засранка! И всегда в самое пекло лезет, смотрите на нее, люди! Свидетельствуйте хитрожопую Фуриосу! Она, видите ли, великая воительница! Без руки! Поговаривали, что она сама себе ее отгрызла, когда еще девчонкой была. Этому Слит не верил. Чтобы баба могла выдержать такую боль?! Да и красоте непоправимый урон! А бабы, они больше всего на свете красоту ценят. Прежде всего свою собственную, а потом уже мужскую. Вот про свою рожу Слит никогда ничего доброго от них не слышал, от тех, которые соглашались с ним спать. Хотя она, морда его… В общем, ничего они не понимали. Потому что все понимает только валькирия в Вальхалле. Слит не удержался и вздохнул. Фуриоса подняла на него взгляд.  
Она нисколько не смутилась. Вот ведьма бесстыжая! Отжала губку и начала наматывать холст.  
– Хочешь, и тебя помою? – спросила она будничным тоном, будто вчера они не разругались насмерть. – Блохи, небось, заели.  
Слит хотел сказать: «Отвали от меня, сука», но почему-то вместо этого уныло кивнул и ответил:  
– Заели, мочи нет.  
Фуриоса сменила воду в тазике и хорошенько прополоскала губку.  
– Давай, подставляй бока.  
Живых мест за последнее время на Слите поприбавилось, так что Фуриосе было, где развернуться.  
– Был у нас когда-то порошок от блох, да вот беда, кончился, поэтому придется…  
– Потерпеть… – продолжил Слит.  
– Поэтому я добыла вот что! – Фуриоса с улыбкой протянула Слиту кусок алюминиевой проволоки. – Чесалка!  
Слит фыркнул и сграбастал чесалку, так и не сказав спасибо. Ему стало жутко обидно, что сам не допер до такой простой мысли. Он яростно зачесался во всех местах, куда мог достать.  
– Ка-айф!  
Вообще после помывки он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
Фуриоса же задумчиво смотрела на Слита, что-то прикидывая.  
– Знаешь, по-моему, тебя надо побрить. А то ты как-то на себя стал не похож!  
Слит перестал чесаться и уставился на Фуриосу.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Очень лохматый.  
Слит провел по лицу и голове загипсованной ладонью и приуныл. Быть лохматым и небритым было не круто, и не по-цитадельски, и не восьмицилиндрово.  
– Ладно, сейчас я бритву принесу. Видела, где-то тут лежала. Вчера щенкам головы брили.  
Даже одной рукой Фуриоса справлялась с бритьем головы умело и ловко. Это дело было ей привычно. Но вот когда Слит подставил ей щеки, она замерла в нерешительности.  
– Знаешь… Тут так... все непросто. Я боюсь тебя порезать…  
– Пфф... Это всего лишь порезы, детка! – напыжился Слит. – Хуже, чем есть, все одно не станет. Брей смелее!  
Фуриоса, однако, была очень осторожна, то и дело придерживала щеку Слита культей и сопела от напряжения.  
– Это правда, что ты сама себе отгрызла руку? – спросил Слит, скосив здоровый глаз на бритву.  
– Нет, конечно! Чушь какая!  
– Я так и знал!  
– Отрубила тесаком. Эй, не дергайся, а то нос тебе отрежу!  
– Но, бля… как же…  
– А жить очень хотелось. Машина перевернулась, и руку намертво зажало. Кругом одни трупы. А на хвосте у нас… Был на западе тогда такой вожак – Рикки-Красавчик. Очень любил с людей живьем кожу сдирать и шить из нее потом себе наряды. В общем, настоящий шлангер. Ну, я испугалась так, что вздохнуть не могла. Схватила тесак Толстого Билла и рубанула со всей силы. Хороший был у него тесак – острый и тяжелый. Потом наскоро перетянула жгутом, потому что кровища хлестала – жуть! А дальше схватила байк одного из наших и дала деру, затаилась в скалах, так они меня и не нашли. Могла и не выжить, конечно. Истечь кровью или заражение бы началось. Но зачем-то повезло.  
Фуриоса закончила, протерла Слиту голову и лицо теплой водой и удовлетворенно кивнула. Ни одного пореза. На нее смотрела жутко исхудавшая физиономия с ввалившимися щеками. Единственный глаз был устремлен на нее с каким-то пытливым, почти детским выражением, а вопросительно приподнятые домиком брови не вязались с наглой ухмылкой, вырезанной на его лице навсегда.  
Слит замер, вглядываясь в лицо Фуриосы, как в зеркало, которого у них не было. Он ожидал, конечно, какой-нибудь сочной шуточки, как вчера. Но она только вздохнула и отвела глаза.  
– Что? Очень страшный, да? – ехидно спросил Слит.  
– Не очень, – с очевидным разочарованием Фуриоса бросила бритву в таз с водой и отошла к столику у стены, – особенно, когда не выделываешься и на рожон не лезешь!  
– Ух, ты! Какие замечательные слова от императора!   
Фуриоса вздохнула.  
– Мог бы просто сказать «спасибо». Все равно бы никто не узнал.  
– Сколько тебе тогда было? Ну, когда руку….  
– Тринадцать лет по старому счету.  
Слит замолчал и уставился в потолок. «Все-таки это самая крутая сучка в Пустошах. Была, есть и будет».  
Днем чисто выбритый Слит собирал толпы восхищенных зрителей. К Фуриосе тоже пришли посетители: рыжая, белобрысая, стриженая и чернявая – в общем, вся компания. Уселись на кровать и стали спрашивать о самочувствии, беспокоиться о здоровье и рассказывать новости. Оказывается, ничего в Цитадели без Джо не развалилось, хотя, конечно, все очень ждут фуриосиного выздоровления, потому что она теперь за главного. На Слита, понятное дело, никто и мельком не взглянул. Кроме рыженькой.  
– Эй, ты, – оскалился он, – чего пялишься? Нравлюсь?  
– Тошнит от тебя! Не могу понять, почему Накс погиб, а ты живешь, да еще лежишь тут весь промытый, будто не сволочь, а человек настоящий!  
– Накса не тронь, паскуда! – вызверился Слит. – Это вы все виноваты! А теперь слезки горькие по нем льете!   
– Способная, не надо, – попыталась остановить скандал Фуриоса.  
– Не любили Джо, да? – продолжил Слит, приподнимаясь на подушке. – Относился к вам как к вещам? И к бойцам тоже? Как к пушечному мясу?  
– Если тебе нравилось – твои проблемы! – рявкнула Тост.  
– А ваша Фуриоса хорошая? Конечно, вас она пригрела, до поры до времени! Но к людям она относится так же, как Джо! У нее было двенадцать лучших ребят в конвое! Думаете, они не были ей друзьями? Не разлей вода. Уж в каких переделках вместе не побывали! Я жутко им завидовал! Тоже хотел, чтобы вот так вот! Командой! Но меня не взяли, рожей не вышел! И что она сделала потом? Всех пустила в расход, когда они ей стали не нужны. Сначала скормила дикобразам, а потом скинула в бурю, как лишний балласт! Тех, кого называла братьями! И с вами так же сделает, когда понадобится!  
Звонкая пощечина прервала эту речь. Фуриоса не успела перехватить руку Тост.  
– Довольно, – сказала Фуриоса еле слышно, – хватит, я устала, уходите, пожалуйста.  
Жены ушли.  
Только неугомонная Тост напоследок сказала:  
– Обидишь ее – выпущу тебе кишки, шлангер!  
Дальше лежали молча. Слит был доволен, он знал, что теперь достал ее. У нее на лице ни один мускул не дрогнул, но в глазу что-то как будто треснуло. Слит ожидал, что она будет огрызаться, может, в драку полезет, но так было даже лучше. Он знал, что удар попал в самое сердце. И оно, как и его собственное, теперь кровоточит. Наверное, от злости у него опять поднялась температура, и он то проваливался в сон, то выныривал из него.  
Ему снилось, что кто-то плачет, навзрыд, так, что легкие выворачиваются наизнанку, даже не плачет, а воет. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Слит понял, что это не кошмар, а Фуриоса.  
Она сидела, скорчившись на кровати, и зажимала рот рукой.  
Слит всякого повидал на своем веку, но рыдающая Фуриоса... Это было так же противоестественно, как если бы на ее месте сейчас оказался плачущий в подушку Несмертный Джо.  
– Ты чего? – испуганно спросил Слит. – Бабок позвать?  
Она помотала головой.  
– Не смей!  
Ее скрутило новой судорогой рыданий.  
– Ты был прав… Я самая последняя дрянь! Я предательница! Это я их погубила! И я, – тут ее снова стали душить слезы, – недостойна искупления!  
– Искупления? Это чего?  
– Я думала, смогу сделать что-то такое, как-то исправить то, что я совершила! Но это исправить нельзя! Понимаешь?! Нельзя! Мертвые не вернутся! У них не вымолишь прощения! Да оно мне и не нужно, ведь сама я себя не прощу. Все с самого начала пошло не так… – тут дыхание у нее перехватило, и она замолчала, схватившись рукой за горло.  
– Давай, рассказывай все по порядку.  
Фуриоса выпрямилась и утерла распухший нос рукой.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Я понять хочу, – прошептал Слит и подался вперед, – расскажи!  
– Я думала, что все просчитала, я год готовилась. Время было выбрано идеально. Погода была ясная. Корпус не должен был следить. Наблюдать надо, когда туман или песчаная буря собирается. Да и Джо не стал бы его дергать. Он был очень болен.  
– Он был Несмертный… – попытался возразить Слит.  
– Нет, он был старый, и очень устал от всего. До этого я провела три пробных рейса. У меня там был свой щенок, он обо всем рассказывал. В такую погоду Корпус обычно читал, а Джо лежал у себя в комнате. Ему было трудно ходить. Три раза я доехала до Газтауна и обратно совершенно самостоятельно. Ребятам я бы сказала, что это секретная миссия и что мы едем договариваться с Горными всадниками. Я планировала быстро проскочить дикобразов, чтоб они не успели ухватить нас за хвост. Но когда они увидели погоню, набросились, как черти, они же обожают падаль. Если бы все прошло гладко, я бы велела конвою отстать, сказала бы, что договариваться буду одна – такое условие. А потом приказала бы, если случится что, возвращаться в Цитадель за помощью.  
– Но Всадники завалили бы проход… Да Эйс бы зубами эти камни стал грызть, чтобы тебя вытащить!  
– Эйс не поставил бы под угрозу жизнь остальных, в отличие от меня. Поэтому я уверена, что он выполнил бы приказ. Дерьмовый это был план, Слит. Все рухнуло с самого начала. И мне пришлось выбирать. И я о своем выборе не жалею, но ненавижу себя за него. Вот и все.  
– Эти бабы Несмертного что-то сделали с Наксом. Он был не предатель.  
Фуриоса кивнула.  
– У него была чистая душа и, конечно, он не был подлецом.  
– Но он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради них. А они глупые и злые. Рыжая ваша сказала мне, что ей противно от того, что Накс мертвый, а я живой! А мне каково?! Видеть ее рыжие кудряшки и знать, что мой друг стал предателем из-за этой стервы!  
– Она не знала, что ты его друг. Но она была… его валькирия. Когда он потерял свой путь и смысл жизни, она пожалела его. Не знаю, какие она нашла слова. Я б на ее месте его просто пристрелила. Я же та еще стерва, ты знаешь.  
Фуриоса усмехнулась сквозь слезы. Они катились крупными каплями из обоих глаз: из здорового и из подбитого, который стал чуть приоткрываться.  
– Но когда Накс направил фуру в пролом, он спасал ее, единственного человека на земле, который не оставил его в минуту самого черного отчаянья.  
Слит долго молчал. Фуриоса хлюпала носом и сморкалась в кусочек бинта.  
– Знаешь… ты это…– медленно произнес Слит, слова давались ему с трудом. – Ну, может, и фиг с ним, с этим искуплением. Может, оно само как-нибудь произойдет со временем. Дело, конечно, дрянь, не повезло просто, сама ж говоришь. Это как с ожогами, сначала нестерпимо горит, потом потише, и вроде уже притерпелся. И Накса я теперь понимаю. За свою валькирию я бы тоже умер не раздумывая… – добавил он тихо.  
– Слит! – резко оборвала его Фуриоса. – Не было никакой валькирии! Прости, у меня не хватило духу признаться.  
– Признаться? В чем? – опешил Слит.  
– Это была я! – заорала Фуриоса. – Все три недели, пока ты был в бреду. Тебе нельзя было больше давать лекарства, иначе сердце бы не выдержало! Можно было только ставить компресс на лоб, но тебе он казался слишком холодным. Я опускала руку в ведро с водой и прикладывала к твоему лбу, и ты успокаивался.  
– Но она же говорила со мной, моя валькирия…  
– Говорила, – Фуриоса села на кровати, спустила ноги на пол и повернулась к Слиту лицом, – но она говорила только правду! Что ты отличный гарпунщик! И что когда ты крутил сальто на мосту, это было тупо, но круто. И когда на руках стоял на вершине скалы, вел себя как совершенный мудак, но это, блин, было очень впечатляюще. И когда ты подрался с Диким псом, несмотря на то, что он тебя сделал, ты все равно дрался как настоящий герой. А вот когда ты крикнул Морсову, что он посредственность, это был полный отстой. И ты тогда со мной согласился. И еще мне не противны твои шрамы. Они мне нравятся, и я понимаю, почему ты сделал их.  
– Врешь ты все! – холодно ответил Слит. – Ты ничего об этом не знаешь!  
– К сожалению, знаю, это же мы с Калашниковым вас тогда нашли. Я знаю, что они тебя привязали к столбу и заставили смотреть, как убивали других щенков. И все спрашивали, весело ли тебе? А ты заплакал. Мне показалось, что когда ты решил вырезать на своем лице эту ухмылку, это и было твое искупление, потому что ты ненавидел себя за свою слабость и решил, что враги никогда больше не увидят твоих слез. Вот зачем эти шрамы. Вувалини вообще хотели их заштопать, представляешь? Останутся, говорят, совсем незаметные полосочки. Но я им запретила.  
Слит потрясенно смотрел на Фуриосу, как будто видел ее в первый раз. Она чуть не убила его, причинив ужасные страдания. Но она смогла выразить несколькими словами то, что мучило его тысячи дней. Она была первым человеком, который был к нему добр в Цитадели, а не в Вальхалле. «А был ли кто-нибудь добр хоть раз к ней?» – вдруг пронеслось у него в голове. Слит сел на топчане и, обхватив Фуриосу загипсованной рукой за талию, притянул к себе на колени. Слит думал, она будет брыкаться, может, даже заорет на него, но Фуриоса сидела тихо. Он изо всех сил прижал ее к себе. А она вдруг обняла его за шею, подняла заплаканное лицо и коснулась своими губами его губ. Слит от неожиданности отпрянул.  
– Что? Противно целовать такую гадину? А обнимаешь зачем?   
– Я просто это… целоваться не особо умею. Они все говорили: рожа противная, все остальное – пожалуйста, а целоваться не будем…  
– Дуры! – прошептала Фуриоса и опять потянулась к его губам.


End file.
